This invention relates generally to heat sinks for use in connection with printed circuit boards and the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a heat sink that can be quickly, easily and economically constructed by mass production techniques.
Heat sinks of the type under consideration have a polygonal base portion which generally has only four sides and, on each of the sides of the base, has an upstanding heat radiating portion attached to each edge thereof. In manufacturing prior art heat sinks of this type, a substantial amount of material is lost (see FIGS. 1 and 2). As illustrated, the heat radiating portions are constructed from the same pieces of material as is the base portion. The heat radiating portions are bent along the edges of the base portion. Accordingly, all the material lying between adjacent heat radiating portions and at the outer ends of the heat radiating portions is lost in the manufacture.
An object of this invention is to provide a heat sink and method of manufacture wherein the heat radiating portions are connected to the base portion along two opposed and generally parallel sides of the base with adjacent heat radiating portions being internally formed rather than each extending from the base portion. Accordingly, substantial material saving is realized in the manufacture of such heat sinks.